This invention relates to a water powered device and more particularly to an improved device that is designed to be driven which floating in a moving stream of water.
In many instances, an individual may find himself at a remote location but in proximity to a moving stream of water such as a river or the like. It is particularly desirable if the individual can have with him a device which can be placed into the floating stream of water and which can utilize the power of the water movement to drive a device such as a generator, water pump or the like. An apparatus of this general type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 206779/1982.
Although devices that serve this general purpose have particular utility, that disclosed in noted published Japanese utility model application have a number of disadvantages. For example, the arrangement shown in that device employs a number of water driven propellers that rotate about an axis that extends parallel to the direction of water flow. As a result, these devices must be operated in a generally submerged state and, further, if large amounts of power are generated, there must be some arrangement for restraining the device against rotation due to the torque forces on the generator. However, frequently the stream in which the generator is placed is very narrow and the narrowness of the stream does not permit the use of a sufficient lever arm so as to resist the torque.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water powered device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a water powered device that may be moored within a moving stream of water and which employs water wheels that rotate about an axis that extends transversely to the direction of flow of the water.
As has been previously noted, certain types of water powered devices generate a torque which must be resisted so as to prevent the stationary components of the device from rotating. Although this can be done with a fixed support, this does not permit mobility of the device nor does it permit the device to be located at the desired location within the moving water stream.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved supporting arrangement for a buoyant water powered device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a supporting arrangement for a buoyant water powered device wherein the torques generated by the device will be resisted or balanced.
Many of the previously proposed water powered devices have been designed so as to operate in a fixed location in the stream of water. Normally, they are anchored in some manner, for example, by using a rock and thus they are not able to be freely located in the portion of the stream where the current flow is the fastest. Thus, these devices do not make maximum utilization of the energy of the flowing water.
It is, therefore, yet another object of this invention to provide an improved water powered device which may be moored from the shore adjacent a moving body of water but which will relocate itself to the point where the water flow is the most rapid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a water powered device embodying a float that will locate the device at the center of the flowing stream where the water flow is the fastest, which can be so moored from either bank and which also generates a lift force for resisting torques on the driven device.
In a floating device of the type described above wherein the float operates both to resist torques on the water powered device and also so as to move the water powered device into the more rapid portion of the stream, there is a danger that the forces on the float may cause the water powered device to assume an inclined angle with respect to the water flow. That is, if the forces are not balanced, there will be a turning force exerted on the axis of rotation of the water wheel which can cause portions of the water wheel to rise out of the water and lose efficiency. In addition, if the device is not uniformly submerged, there can be poor efficiency will result.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved float mechanism for a water powered device in which all forces are balanced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a float arrangement for a water powered device wherein tilting of the water wheel will be precluded.
Many times even though the water stream is moving, its velocity will be so slow as to result in the generation of insufficient power or force from the device to drive the driven element. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for a water powered device wherein the velocity of the flowing water is accelerated before it impinges on the water wheel.
Many of the proposed water powered devices have employed propellers or water wheels that are substantially fully submerged in the water. With such an arrangement, the devices normally must be positioned with their axis of rotation extending parallel to the direction of the flow of the water. This is clearly not acceptable in many circumstances. Furthermore, devices that require substantial submersion of the water wheel can only be used in relative deep flowing bodies of water. Many times the body of water has sufficient velocity to generate sufficient driving power but does not have any significant depth.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved buoyant water powered device which need not be submerged within the water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved buoyant water powered device wherein a water wheel may float in relatively shallow water so as to generate driving power.
As has been noted, one of the main uses for water powered devices is in remote areas. In many instances, however, the water powered device is of such a size and configuration that it is difficult to move it into a remote location. Either the size or the weight of the device may make it difficult to manipulate.
It is, therefore, yet another object of this invention to provide an improved water powered device which may be rolled from one location to another by its very construction.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a water powered device wherein the water wheels are configured so as to act as wheels to permit the device to be rolled from one location to another.
It should be readily apparent that the output from a water powered device may be increased by using a number of either driving wheels or driven elements operating in ganged relationship. However, many of the devices previously proposed for this purpose have had such a construction that it is not possible to use a number of them together or it is not possible to use both multiple driving and driven members. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement wherein a plurality of water wheels and/or water powered elements driven by the water wheels may be used in conjunction with each other.
As has been previously noted, one of the factors which has rendered previous water powered devices unsuitable for wide volume usage is the difficulties in anchoring or mooring the device within the moving stream of water. As has also been noted, many of the previous devices have required the provision of an anchor in the middle of the stream of the water and furthermore have necessitated positioning of the device driven by the water wheels in an above the water condition while the water wheels themselves are located below the water.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved construction for a water powered device and an improved manner for anchoring it.
It is another object of this invention to provide an supporting and anchoring arrangement for water powered devices that facilitates its use in a variety of different applications.
As has been previously noted, water powered devices of the type which form the subject of this invention are intended to be used at a plurality of different types of locations many of which are remote in nature. Also, a camper or person using the water powered device must transport the unit from one location to another during his travels. The assembled devices can be particularly large specifically when the employ an arrangement for resisting the torque loading on the device. Therefore, it is advantageous if the device is constructed in such a way that it may be readily assembled and disassembled and can be packed in a compact, easily carried manner.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an arrangement and construction for a water powered device which permits it to be conveniently knocked down and compactly stored.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a water wheel arrangement for a water powered device wherein a plurality of water wheels may be nested together for storage and transportation.
Because of their very nature, water powered devices of the type which form the subject of this invention can be subject to damage. When the device is used in a moving steam of water, there is always the possibility that the blades or other components may be damaged. Of course, it is very desirable to provide an arrangement and construction wherein the damaged device may be conveniently repaired in site and wherein the user need not carry plurality of service parts and replacement parts for the device.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water powered device and specifically a water wheel for such a device which is made up of a number of identical and easily replaced components.
One type of water powered device for which there is wide possible application is a water powered generator. Such devices may be conveniently used by campers or for a number of other applications wherein the device is floated within the water and can generate sufficient electricity for certain uses. However, because of its immersion or floatation in the water, it is essential that the electrical components be adequately protected from water damage.
It is, therefore, yet another object of this invention to provide a water powered device and specifically a driven element construction for it that affords good sealing, convenient assembly and disassembly and ease of servicing.